kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 60
"Numbuh 60 reporting for duty!" --Numbuh 60 Numbuh 60' (Patton Drilovsky)' is the leader and drill sergeant at Kids Next Door Arctic Base, as seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.. He trained Tommy Gilligan, Sonya, and Lee as cadets how to be KND operatives. He is occasionally seen in various episodes in either at the Kids Next Door Moonbase or Kids Next Door Arctic Base. Numbuh 60 is voiced by Matt Levin. Biography .]] Numbuh 60 first appeared in ''Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., being assigned to teach Tommy Gilligan, Sonya, and Lee and explaining that Kids Next Door Arctic Base is the second most important base next to Kids Next Door Moonbase with 42 levels of training equipment and a safe containing the KND Code Module. After his speech, he asked the three cadets if they had questions, to which Tommy raised his hand, and started bragging about knowing Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 being his older brother, and having their autographs. Tired of Tommy's bragging, Numbuh 60 yelled, "Back in line, cadet!", watching Tommy rejoin Sonya and Lee's sides. He told them that being Kids Next Door operative is serious business and that they will undergo a simulation, much to Sonya's dismay. Numbuh 60 rebukes her for her cowardice and assured her that it was only a simulation. Before the simulation took place, an alarm went off and a screen popped out with a distress call from Moonbase by Numbuh 86, saying that Father was attacking them and requesting back-up before the transmission was cut off. Numbuh 60 alerted all operatives in the Arctic Base to go and defend the Moonbase. An excited Tommy wanted to go, but Numbuh 60 ordered him, Sonya, and Lee to stay at the Arctic Base since they were still cadets and told them not touch anything before pulling his backpack, which transformed into a space capsule, and headed to the moon with the other KND operatives. Unknown to them, the distress call was actually from Father himself to lure every KND operative from the Arctic Base to retrieve the Code Module, but was stopped by Tommy, Sonya, and Lee. At the end of Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Numbuh 60 returned to the base with Tommy, Sonya, and Lee waiting for him. Tommy innocently questioned about the Moonbase, only to have Numbuh 60 say if was false alarm before seeing the mess at the Arctic Base and inquired them about what happened, to which Sonya slyly said, "Nothing, just a simulation. Can we do another?". .]] He had a very minor role in his next appearance in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., first seen giving out orders to KND operatives as they boarded their ships after Numbuh 362 ordered everyone to head down to Earth to Father's mansion, and expressing his love for the Kids Next Door. He later joined Numbuh 86 and many KND operatives in attacking Father's knights and giving out orders to operatives to fire. He made no further appearances in the episode, but he was likely turned into animal along with most of KND. In the end, he was also turned back to his human form after Tommy defeated Father. He made a small cameo in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., first as a younger child in a flashback and then he was seen sitting next to Numbuh 362, crying along with every KND operative as Numbuh 9 was being "decomissioned". He had slightly bigger role in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., helping Numbuh 1 and other KND operatives celebrate another successful year battling adult tyranny by filling up the Grand Canyon with Rainbow Munchies Cereal and milk. He was first seen at the entrance to the Canyon with Numbuh 78 and the Numbuh 44 twins, leaning against the entrance door and reading a magazine, when Numbuh 78 announced that the Toiletnator (wearing a poor sailor disguse) was coming towards them. .]] Wanting to have some fun, Numbuh 60 pretended not to notice for a little bit until the Toiletnator made a foolish excuse to get into the Grand Canyon. He was about to stop pretending, but Numbuh 4 came and told him that the Toiletnator can pass, which confused Numbuh 60 at first, until Numbuh 4 said that the Toiletnator can go through the "super-double secret entrance" (it was actually a cave full of lions). He laughed along with his friends as they watched the Toiletnator fall for the trick and enter into the cave. He later appeared along with Numbuh 86 and the rest of the KND operatives when they angrily ganged up at Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V after the Toiletnator ruined their celebration, but they managed to get away when Numbuh 1 pointed out the Grand Canyon. He made a cameo in ''Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., taking a vacation in Jamaica, Sector J's headquarters, along with every other KND Sectors' leaders and commmanders. Numbuh 60 made a small appearance in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., first being seen running into the Kids Next Door Moonbase, informing Numbuh 362 that the KND Ice Cream Storage Facility had been destroyed by Father. After seeing Father's latest cake in space for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Numbuh 60 recommended that they send a ship and destroy the cake. However, Numbuh 362 refused, stating that Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 19th Century were on the ship and if they destroy it, they will destroy them along with it. Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 60 that he and his friends would rescue Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 19th Century, to which Numbuh 60 questioned how will they get inside and Numbuh 3 declares that she had a plan. He made no other apperances throughout the episode afterwards. Numbuh 60 appeared in Operation: Z.E.R.O. having a small role. He was first seen in space with Numbuh 78 and another KND operative, tackling a Candy Pirate when Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates were attacking the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Later, at some point of the movie, he was turned into a Senior Citi-zombie and was then seen kicking down the door to the Moonbase while it was being attacked by Senior Citi-zombies and announced his arrival, coughed, and then wet his pants. After failing to try and reach Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, who had been turned into Senior Citi-zombies, Numbuh 362 ordered Numbuh 2 to reconfigure their Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits to stand the Citi-zomibes' transformation and told Numbuh 86 to guard him while she throws Numbuh 60 a "retirement party". Taking off her sweater to reveal a samurai-like armor, Numbuh 60 engages her in a battle, which he was losing at until she was outnumbered by other Citi-zomibes and transformed his Supreme Leader into a Citi-zombie. He was later seen at the Super Villian Convention Center after Numbuh 362 told Grandfather that the Moonbase was his. .]] After Grandfather was defeated by Numbuh 1 and the legendary Numbuh 0, he was seen near Numbuh 362, both of them back to their normal selves and running to greet Numbuhs 2-5 with other KND operatives. He was later seen at the very end of the movie with the rest of the Kids Next Door Organization. Numbuh 60 made a cameo in ''Operation: I.T. first seen at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center, sittting in the stands and talking to another operative in another row before Numbuh 362 announced that she was tired of being Supreme Leader and called in a game of "Tag" to decide the new leader. Though he made no futher appearances in the episode, it is likely he was there after Numbuh 2 mistakenly tagged Father and made him Supreme Leader, angry along with everyone in the KND, and was likely there when Numbuh 362 regained her role as Supreme Leader aftering defeating Father and recovering from her broccoli-induced coma. Numbuh 60 had a small role in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. first being seen when he informed Numbuh 362 Chad Dickson, Cree, and the rest of the teenagers were attacking their defense systems. When the power went out, Numbuh 60 fired wildly in the dark along Numbuh 1 and the rest of KND operatives. Once the power was back on, Numbuh 1 questioned where they, to which Numbuh 362 said they were long gone as she hold a container in her hand from the Teen Ninjas. Numbuh 60 inquired what is, to which Numbuh 362 to said it was a message. .]] After Numbuh 362 hold a meeting at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center, explaining that the message was a offer for a treaty between the KND and the Teen Ninjas and that she will accept them, Patton was angered by it, along with the whole KND. Afterwards, Numbuh 60 was seen talking to another operative at the Moonbase about the matter, along with many other operatives. Numbuh 60 was later seen at the Gihulgic Area was the treaty was being signed, present within the crowd and clapping along with KND operatives and the Teen Ninjas at Numbuh Infinity's speech with an disapproving look. However, the Teen Ninjas' leader "The Steve" revealed that the treaty was ruse into tricking the KND and uses an amplifier to play a horrible, loud sound, forcing all the KND operatives at the treaty to cover their ears in pain. After Numbuh 1 and Chad crashed into the amplifeir, Numbuh 362 yelled, "Kids Next Door...BATTLE STATIONS!", Numbuh 60 joined the KND into defeating the Teen Ninjas and was seen kicking one in the face with his foot near Numbuh 78. He was later seen retreating from the Gihulgic Area after Numbuh 48 Flavors blew the area up with chocolate sauce with the other operatives, except for Numbuh 1 and Chad, who was battling it out with each other. He made no further appearances in the episode. Appearance Like most operatives at Arctic Base, Numbuh 60 wears a white shirt under a dark-green zipped up jacket, brown pants, black military boots, a brown ski cap, orange gloves and a backpack, that transformed into a space capsule when the string on it is pulled. He has black eyes and black, short hair with a small portion of it style upwards above his eyes. He is never seen in any other outfit besides in ''Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. when he was seen wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, over a green shirt, with white stars, white and red sandals, and a orange cap. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., he was shown in a flashback as a younger child wearing a dark-green shirt, orange backpack, black shoes, brown pants, and a brown cap that he wore backwards on his head. Personality As a drill sergeant, Numbuh 60 is strict, stern, serious, and somewhat harsh, KND operative that talks in a loud voice when training his cadets. He is shown to get easily annoyed as seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. when Tommy Gilligan started to brag about knowing the members of Sector V, and he takes his missions seriously. He is respectful to his higher commanders like Numbuh 362 and salutes her and addresses her as "sir", just like all KND operatives. Throughout the series, Numbuh 60 is seen to be one of the most loyal operatives on in the KND. Despite Numbuh 60's serious personailty, he is shown in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N. to have a playful and mischievous side to him, pretending not to realize the Toilenator's pathetic disguise and laughed when Numbuh 4 tricks the villian into walking in a cave full of lions. Like all Kids Next Door Organization operatives, Numbuh 60 hates teenagers and adults as he was seen rather angry and disapproving with the "treaty" between the KND and the Teen Ninjas throughout Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Numbuh 60 is rather strong and is shown fighting with his bare hands with no 2x4 Technology in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Trivia *Numbuh 60's number and real name is a reference to General George Patton from World War II who died at the age of sixty. Gallery File:Numbuh60.jpg|Numbuh 60 in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. File:Sectorj.jpg|Numbuh 60's clothes in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. File:0000w1gb.jpg| Category:Operatives